Legends:Savage Opress
}} |nascimento = Pré–54 ABY |morte = |hidef = |espécie = Zabrak Dathomiriano }} |gênero = Masculino |altura = *1,89 metros *2,18 metros |peso = |cabelo = |olhos = Cinza esverdiado; amarelos }} |pele =Amarelo com Tatuagens pretas }} |cibernética = Braço esquerdo |hidec = |eras = Era da Ascensão do Império |clã = Nightbrothers |afiliação = *Nightbrothers *Nightsisters }} *Ordem dos Lordes Sith **Acólitos Negros *Confederação dos Sistemas Independentes |mestres = *Darth Tyranus *Darth Maul }} |aprendizes = }} Savage Opress foi um poderoso Nightbrother no planeta Dathomir, e se tornou um temido praticante do Lado Negro da Força, quando participou e venceu uma série de testes (ou seleção), feita pela ex-aprendiz Sith Asajj Ventress, para que o vencedor, se tornasse o novo discípulo de Conde Dookan, um dos líderes do Exército Dróide Separatista. Contudo, com a vitória de Opress, as bruxas de Dathomir usaram seus "poderes" para transformá-lo numa máquina de destruição, e colocá-lo sobre seu controle. O que Opress não sabia, era que isso seria parte de um plano, que Asajj construiu junto com as bruxas, para obter vingança contra seu Mestre, o Lorde Sith Dookan. Savage Opress se tornou o Aprendiz Sith do Lorde Sith, o servindo em missões contra à República Galáctica e à Ordem Jedi, num plano para que eles, junto à Darth Sidious dominassem a Galáxia. Enquanto Opress passava por um treinamento intensivo, na supervisão de Dookan, Asajj preparava para colocar o monstruoso Nightbrother contra seu mestre. No entanto, os planos de Ventress por vingança culminaram no planeta Toydaria, onde ela e seu ex-Mestre descobriram que nenhum dos dois poderia conter a natureza impulsiva e a raiva de Opress. No que se tornou uma batalha à três com os sabres de luz, Savage superou o controle de Ventress sobre ele e também terminou sua servidão à Dookan, ainda tendo de lutar contra os Jedi Anakin Skywalker e Obi-Wan Kenobi antes escapar para Dathomir. Após saber através de Talzin seu parentesco com Darth Maul, Savage resgatou o seu perturbado irmão dos abismos de Lotho Menor, trazendo-o para Dathomir, onde Talzin restaurou sua mente e seu corpo. Opress mais tarde, entraria na busca de seu irmão para possuir vingança contra Kenobi, que o havia cortado ao meio uma década antes em Naboo. Apesar de Kenobi ter conseguido escapar deles com a ajuda de Ventress em um conflito no planeta Raydônia, Opress e Maul continuarão seus planos de vingança contra Kenobi e a dominação galáctica, indo para o submundo criminal para alcançar seus objetivos. Em 20 ABY, Opress e Maul seguiram para os Territórios da Orla Exterior, onde confrontaram todos os civis, Caçadores de Recompensas, e Cavaleiros Jedi que ficaram em seu caminho. O Alto Conselho Jedi mandou forças-tarefas para caçá-los em Nexo de Pleem e Moorjhone, com Kenobi sempre entre os contendores. Como parte dos planos de Maul, Opress se tornou um Lorde Sith, mas ele foi forçado a se tornar o aprendiz—submetido por seu irmão, o Mestre—em acordo com a Regra de Dois. Enquanto tentavam reunir piratas Weequays em seu serviço em Florrum, Opress matou a Mestre Jedi Adi Gallia, onde mais tarde ele perderia seu braço esquerdo para a lâmina de Kenobi. Biografia Nightbrother de Dathomir thumb|left|Opress e seu irmão [[Feral se tornam líderes tribais da vila Nightbrother.]] Um Zabrak Dathomiriano sensitivo à Força, Savage Opress foi nascido de Kycina, uma Nightsister do planeta DathomirRestraint, próximo ao ano 54 ABY. Opress eventualmente se tornou o mais velho dentre seus dois irmãos, Maul e Feral.Star Wars: The Clone Wars Magazine 5 Durante sua infância,Star Wars: Darth Plagueis Opress e Maul passaram por rituais para serem consagrados Nightbrothers Dathomirianos iniciantes, um clã de guerreiros subservientes apenas às matriarcais Nightsisters, que os guardavam para criação e guerra. Por seu início como Nightbrothers, Kycina submeteu ambos à um banho de óleo energizado com icor através de sua magia Nightsister, cerimonialmente dando a eles tatuagens de Nightbrother que iriam carregar pelo resto de suas vidas. Contudo, Opress nunca soube de seu parentesco com Maul, nem mesmo a sua existência até anos depois devido às ações de mãe, que tinha esperança de que Maul vivesse uma vida livre além de servidão à Mãe Talzin, a líder das Nightsisters. Kycina ocultou a existência de Maul para Talzin e secretamente lhe afastou para Cidade do Deserto Azul antes de ele ter uma certa idade avançada, enquanto Opress e Feral foram tomados de sua mãe por Talzin. Opress assim, creceu sabendo de Feral, onde ele prometeu cuidar dele durante a vida perigosa de Nightbrother. Enquanto Opress de Feral eram criados em Dathomir, Maul doi criado e treinado pelo Lorde Negro dos Sith Darth Sidious, que em sua tutela ele se tornou o temível Lorde Sith Darth Maul. Depois de anos a serviço de Sidious,Star Wars: The Wrath of Darth Maul ele foi dado como morto em 32 ABYThe New Essential Chronology depois de ter sido cortado ao meio pelo Padawan Jedi Obi-Wan Kenobi durante o duelo final da Invasão de Naboo.Star Wars Episódio I: A Ameaça Fantasma Inicialmente fazendo parte do mesmo clã, Feral e Opress cresceram juntos na vila Nightbrother numa região isolada de Dathomir, que era liderada pelo Irmão Viscus. As Nightsisters então, foram até a vila para fazer a Seleção, uma série de rituais de testes em que as bruxas selecionavam servos das mais nove formidáveis cabeças tribais, sendo morte certa para aqueles que falhavam nos desafios. Por causa das Nightsisters fazerem isso periodicamente,Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Incredible Vehicles visitas imprevisíveis para sua aldeia, Opress e seus irmãos foram obrigados a ficar em forma de combate feroz. Opress muitas vezes brigou com Feral em seus tempos livres, e ele aprendeu muito sobre a crueldade em sua vida precoce. Muito consciente da ameaça das Nightsisters, ele fez de tudo para proteger o seu irmão menor da crueldade das bruxas. fearsome witches. Pelo tempo das Guerras Clônicas, um conflito entre a República Galáctica e a Confederação dos Sistemas Independentes, ambos Opress e Feral tornaram-se líderes tribais na vila Nightbrother. Opress ganhou crédito como um guerreiro feroz ainda compassivo, e sua vida logo se entrelaçou com a essência do Lado negro da Força. Servo de dois Mestres A Seleção thumb|Opress encara Ventress no Cadinho, na esperança de proteger Feral dela. Enquanto as Guerras Clônicas consumiam inúmeras vidas através da Galáxia, Opress residiu com os Nightbrothers, sendo seu o planeta natal pouco afetado pelo conflito galáctico. Em torno de 21 ABY, o segundo ano de guerra,Star Wars Annual 2011 os Nightbrothers tornaram-se hospedeiros para Asajj Ventress, uma poderosa Nightsister em busca de um servo entre os guerreiros Zabraks. Anteriormente uma Acólita Negra confederada aliada da Ordem dos Lordes Sith, Ventress havia sido recentemente traída pelo seu Mestre Sith, Conde Dookan, e procurou adquirir um servo para um plano de possuir vingança contra o seu ex-Mestre. Ventress chegou à vila Nightbrother a bordo de um speeder Ubrikkiano assim quando Opress foi brigar com Feral. Quando apresentados por Viscus para a inspeção de Ventress, ao lado de outros líderes tribais, Opress alertou Feral para não chamar atenção para si mesmo, para evitar ser submetido aos testes da Nightsister. Não obstante, os dois irmãos estavam entre os seis líderes de clãs que foram considerados os candidatos aptos para a Seleção, para o desânimo de Opress. O Zabrak, Feral, e outros quatro líderes tribais seguiram para a próxima arena de combate conhecida como CadinhoBook of Sith: Secrets from the Dark Side para os desafios de Ventress.for Ventress's trials Aparições *''Star Wars: Darth Plagueis'' *''Restraint'' * *''Star Wars: Darth Maul, Sith Apprentice'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: The Secret Villain'' * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Strange Allies'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Opress Unleashed'' * * * *''Star Wars: The Wrath of Darth Maul'' * * * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: The Sith Hunters'' *''Star Wars: Darth Maul—Death Sentence 1'' *''Star Wars: Darth Maul—Death Sentence 2'' *''Star Wars: Darth Maul—Death Sentence 3'' *''Star Wars: Darth Maul—Death Sentence 4'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Darth Maul: Shadow Conspiracy'' *''The Clone Wars: Quinta Temporada'' Aparições Não-canônicas *''LEGO Star Wars III: The Clone Wars'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Padawan Menace'' Fontes * * * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars Magazine 2'' * * * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars Comic UK 6.15'' * * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars Comic UK 6.16'' * * * * * * * * * * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars Magazine 3'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars Comic UK 6.17'' * *''LEGO Star Wars III: The Clone Wars: Prima Official Game Guide'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars Magazine 4'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Pocket Money Treats'', First Edition *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars Comic UK 6.19'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars Comic UK 6.20'' * * *''The Clone Wars: Secrets of the Force'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars Comic UK 6.21'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars Magazine 5'' * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars Magazine 6'' *Gentle Giant Savage Opress Maquette * * * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Incredible Vehicles'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars Comic UK 6.24'' * * * * * * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars Magazine 7'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars Comic UK 6.25'' *''Star Wars: Clone Wars Adventures: The Official Guide to the Virtual World'' *''LEGO Star Wars Character Encyclopedia'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: The Complete Season Three'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars Comic UK 6.26'' * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars Magazine 8'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars Magazine 9'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars Comic UK 6.28'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars Comic UK 6.29'' *''Totally 20: The Phantom Menace'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars Magazine 10'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars Comic UK 6.30'' *''Book of Sith: Secrets from the Dark Side'' *''Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide: Updated and Expanded'' * *''Star Wars: Beware the Sith'' * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars Comic UK 6.31'' * * * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars Magazine 11'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars Comic UK 6.33'' * * * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars Comic UK 6.34'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars Magazine 12'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars Comic UK 6.35'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * }} Notas e referências }} Links Externos * * * * * * * Categoria:Machos Categoria:Zabraks Categoria:Membros militares Separatistas Categoria:Assassinos Categoria:Acólitos e aprendizes Sith